rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dim
| tribes = | place = 8/20 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 10/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 30 }} Dim is a contestant from and . In , Dim developed a temporary rivalry with Jack B. and eventually a strong connection with Ben L. However, Ben L. would be voted out, leaving Dim on the outs of the vote. After Ben L.'s return from Redemption Island, he was subsequently eliminated a second time, and Dim's elimination soon followed. Initially on the outs in , Dim integrated himself well post-Tribe Switch to form a tight bond with Captain. At the merge, he mistakenly targeted Ryan who had an army of allies behind him. Because of this, Dim was voted out, where he left on a sour note. Profile Survivor Suburbia Dim started on the St. Jimmy tribe where he immediately caught Jack B. in a lie about his supposed Legacy Advantage. This prompted him to go after Jack B. Despite this, they ended up working together to blindside Will. At the first Tribe Switch, Dim was able to experience immunity, but by the second Tribe Switch, he was back at Tribal Council. First, siding with Ben L. to blindside Paxton. Dim was then sent to a Joint Tribal Council where Ben L. was voted out. Dim was left out of the vote since Vinny thought he was close to Ben L. When Ben L returned from Redemption Island, Dim was given half of a Hidden Immunity Idol to hold onto. Unfortunately, Dim was left out of Ben L's second blindside, leaving him on the outs once again. He won a lucky immunity to save himself, but it did not remove the target off of his back. Once he was no longer immune, he was voted out. He almost re-entered the game, but he tragically announced his score to his island mates and Sommer was determined to beat his score, which she did, eliminating Dim from the game. Voting History Ghost Island Dim was chosen to compete on where he was on the Tulagi tribe. He was on the outs right of the gate for trying to play everyone. All of his tribemates saw through his plan in voting for Quinn on the Mechi vote. Since Mechi had the Legacy Advantage, Dim was hoping to have it willed to him. Dim survived through a Tribe Switch and a mutiny, staying on Tulagi. He started leading a charge against Emil, who had just swapped onto his tribe. Surprisingly, his new tribemates were on board with this plan because Emil and his close ally, Shaina Nichole, were playing chaotically. Through this vote, and the subsequent Shaina Nichole vote, which Dim was included in, Dim positioned himself well, particularly with Captain. At the third swap, Captain and Dim were on the same tribe where they had to take out Shelby before making it to the merge. Dim stuck by Captain's side, winning the first Immunity Challenge. He also managed to integrate himself in a majority alliance. However, Dim bit off more than he could chew when he set his sights on Ryan. Word spread quickly through the tribe and not as many people were interested as Dim had hoped. At Tribal Council, Dim was voted out by Ryan and his posse and on his way out, he fought with Ryan. Dim left on a sour note and Ryan felt guilty. At the very next Tribal Council, Ryan addressed Dim and apologized for his behavior. At the Final Tribal Council, Dim immediately voted for Spencer without any second thought. He refused to hear the other finalists' speeches. Spencer would win in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History Trivia * Dim is one of five contestants to be on three tribes before the merge. The others are Vinny, Kaleb, and Sommer from and Bongo from . * Dim is the only contestant to remain on one tribe throughout all four Tribe Switches in . ** By extension, Dim is the only contestant in Ghost Island to be a member of Tilapia and never be a member of Tinakula. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:St. Jimmy Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:8th Place Category:10th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: Ghost Island